This invention relates to a wagering game and more particularly to a wagering game in which each player""s winnings are based on that player""s ability to correctly answer one or more trivia questions in the fastest time vis-a-vis the universe of competing players and the amount of money in the wager pool for that game.
Slot machines are well-known devices in the gaming industry. Typically, slot machines are computer controlled with video displays or are electro-mechanical devices having mechanically spinning reels controlled by a processor. The reels each have a plurality of different symbols or indicia. The machine will pay out based upon the alignment of the indicia on the reels along one or more pay lines. To play the machine, the player enters a wager in any fashion known in the art. Thereafter the player prompts the machine as by pressing a button or pulling a handle whereupon the electro-mechanical reels spin or the computer processor causes the video display to simulate spinning reels. When the slot machine is prompted by the player, a random number generator communicating with the processor selects an outcome from numerous possible winning and losing outcomes preset for the slot machine. The number of winning and losing outcomes may number in the thousands or millions. When the outcome has been selected, for electromechanical devices, the computer processor controls the reels to stop and align indicia on the reels along one or more paylines corresponding to the computer processor selected outcome. For video slot machines, the computer processor drives the video display to similarly display the reels stopping and to present an outcome along one or more paylines consistent with the outcome determined by the processor. If the symbols or indicia presented along the payline or paylines for the machine represent a winning outcome, the player is rewarded. Otherwise, the player loses his/her wager.
In such wagering games, players bet against the odds that a predetermined series of numbers or indicia will be displayed upon activation of a gaming device. In order to increase the player""s interest in the game, various modifications of these wagering games have been tried which involve an element of player skill. The skill usually involves some form of manual dexterity. Although knowledge based trivia games are known to retain player interest over a long period of time, they have not been used for pari-mutuel betting.
A game disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,456 to Weinstock discloses a progressive trivia game for multiple players using a playing board, a six sided die, cards and a timer. The player""s score is determined by the time taken to answer a question and the number of hints required by the player to answer the question. The player who requires the least number of hints and answers the most questions wins the game.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,759,101 and 5,916,024 to Von Kohorn are each directed to a game wherein correct answers to questions provide coupons for discounts on sponsors products. The patents also contemplate wagering on the outcome of skill-based events, such as sporting events.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,822 to Lett discloses an interactive television system wherein wagers can be placed on future events, such as the outcome of a horse race.
U.S. Pat. No. RE35,864 discloses electronic video games which provide for pari-mutuel betting.
An article by Ms. Carol Rust entitled xe2x80x9cElectronic Trivia Game Takes Off In Popularityxe2x80x9d which appeared in the Houston Chronicle in 1996 describes a television trivia game in which participants at remote locations answer trivia questions and obtain scores based on the number of correct answers selected.
Although each of the above-mentioned games are suitable for their intended purpose, none is directed to a knowledge based wagering game wherein a pari-mutuel format is used and the players"" payout is determined by the correctness and speed with which the answers are given by a player vis-a-vis a pool of other players.
In accordance with this invention, a knowledge based wagering game is provided which affords a plurality of players an opportunity to place a wager on the game. A sequential series of inquiries are displayed to each player who must select a correct response from a plurality of possible responses within a predetermined period of time. The response selected by each player are recorded and the players are ranked with respect to all of the other players based on the number of correct responses selected and the amount of time taken to select each correct response. Under a pari-mutuel betting system, payouts are made in accordance with the players relative scores and the total amount wagered by all players in the game.
In a preferred embodiment of the method of the game, categories, such as history, science, geography, literature or politics, are identified to a population of individuals who are interested in playing a game. Those individuals are permitted to select a category. Players who select the same category are enrolled in the next game in that category and become the population of players for that particular game. Typically, the inquiries are ten questions which comprise each game. However, a greater or lesser number of questions can comprise each game. After enrollment, each player is allowed a predetermined amount of time to place a wager in an amount determined by the operator of the game. Alternatively, the operator can permit wagers to be placed between a predetermined minimum and maximum amount. The aggregate wagers make up a pari-mutuel handle for that game. The questions are then displayed in series along with a plurality of possible responses or answers to each question. The players are given a predetermined period of time in which to select an answer for each question. The quicker a player answers a question the higher the score received for that question. At the end of game, the winnings will be split out among the players based on a proprietary pari-mutuel formula. The operator receives its share of the handle before distribution is made to the players.
A number of variations of the game are possible. For example, player profiles and demographics can be developed for ranking and matching players by skill levels within any particular category. The list of possible answers for each question can remain for the entire time period permitted for answering each question or they can randomly or systematically be removed over the period of time remaining to answer the question. Opportunity can be provided for a player to change an answer during the answering period for that question. Also, players can be given opportunities to change their wager before the game begins or even during the course of the game.
Additional advantages of this invention will become apparent from the description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.